Por ella soy Patty
by Babi Baker
Summary: Las cosas nunca son como parecen, especialmente si eres un hombre que debe cambiarlo todo, absolutamente todo, para recuperar a la mujer que por una tontería alguna vez perdió. Escrita en colaboración con Lunanoe, you rock girl!
1. Prólogo

**N/A Lunanoe: **¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo -y mensajes- empleado para formar este fic, Babi y yo la publicamos. Este no es el típico fic humor/romance, os prometo que os enganchara tanto como a nosotras desde la primera línea.

**N/A Babi Baker: **Lunanoe y yo nos hemos aliado para crear esta nueva historia que esperamos disfruten, contiene Hurt/Comfort, humor y especialmente y lo que más nos encanta: Romance. Disfruten y déjennos saber si les gustó.

**Disclaimer: **Juramos ante Dios y todo aquel que se halle aquí presentes que The Mentalist no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos. Aunque eso no nos quite las ganas de tenerlo.

**Por ella soy Patty**

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas." Paulo Coelho._

Lisbon despertó sabiendo que el día iba a ser fatal. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea, es solo el tipo de sensación que uno tiene pero que no puede explicar.

El agua de la ducha estaba demasiado caliente, por lo tanto su piel estaba irritada y la ropa se sentía demasiado rígida e incómoda, la luz era demasiado brillante, los autos demasiado lentos y sus bocinas demasiado ruidosas.

Al llegar a la oficina las cosas no mejoraron. El café demasiado amargo, el ruido de sus pasos demasiado alto y por si fuera poco le dolía el cuerpo de nuevo. Estaba de mal humor, era uno de esos días en los que todo conspira para hacerte sentir peor.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente, no había pasado ni media hora en la oficina cuando recibió la llamada de Bertram indicando que tendría una nueva consultante. Reprimió un escalofrío al recordar la despedida tan dolorosa con la que Jane la había dejado.

_- Esto es culpa tuya. Y no pretendas decir lo contrario porque es más que obvio que es así. Lamento sinceramente el día en que te conocí._

No. No valía la pena atascarse en el pasado. Una tal Patricia Lane entraría a rellenar su puesto y era hora de que se enseriase y asumiera sus problemas como una niña grande. Sí, Jane la había dejado, le había dolido pero esa no era razón para rechazar a cualquier consultor que quisiese entrar al SCU, ya había rechazado a tres antes de que Bertram entendiese que no aceptaría a ningún _consultor_ en su equipo.

El resonar de tacones la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alzó la mirada del informe que redactaba y se vio sorprendida con lo que le esperaba a la entrada de la puerta. Por un momento se vio transportada a otra época, con otra persona.

_ Jane reposaba en el sofá, cosa rara en él, lo que hacía esa visión especial era la manera en que el sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos rubios, en la manera que sus ojos azules parecían resplandecer… Era hermoso. Una vista que plagaría sus sueños y más adelante sus pesadillas._

- Hola. Soy Patricia Lane, me han dicho que tú eras la jefa aquí. –su voz era… rara. Grave para una mujer pero aguda para un hombre.

_¿¡Pero en qué piensas!? ¡Obvio que es mujer! ¡Saca tu cabeza del lodo y enfócate!_

- Sí. Ahora tenemos un caso, te presento al equipo. –la escoltó fuera de la oficina, haciendo lo posible para tener una mente abierta ante la nueva adquisición al equipo.

Nunca la había visto así. Teresa Lisbon era una persona que sabía ocultar sus emociones, una eterna enmascarada que jamás dejaba traslucir su desagrado.

Pero eso había cambiado.

Su voz era fría y cortante y su actitud de total desagrado. Era como si, a través de su cuerpo, me estuviera diciendo: "¿qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate, no eres más que una usurpadora!" Parecía como si me odiara por el hecho de ser la nueva asesora del CBI.

Se detuvo en el bullpen y me presentó al resto del equipo con un: "Esta es Patricia Lane, la nueva asesora" que salió con un tono tan desagradable que no pasó desapercibido para los demás. Me saludaron con un sencillo "hola". No hubo tiempo de más. Había un caso que resolver. Las bienvenidas vendrían más tarde.

Miré a Cho. Bajo su fachada de hombre de hielo, pude notar su nerviosismo. De la misma manera, él comprendió el torrente de sentimientos que estaban alojándose en mí.

Solamente nos miramos durante unos segundos escasos pero Lisbon, que ya no podía disimular más su malhumor, nos, bueno, más bien, me replicó elevando la voz:

-¡Patricia, ¿puede aligerarse o tengo que bajarla en brazos?! Tenemos que resolver un caso. Esto no es una agencia matrimonial.

Sus ojos echaban llamaradas y, no sin antes lanzarme una última mirada envenenada, se fue al ascensor.

Cho cogió su chaqueta y caminó a mi lado. Somos los últimos en salir de la comisaría. Antes de que suba en su coche, se dirigió a mí:

-Bienvenida, Patricia. Ojalá tu estancia sea agradable.

Le sonreí en señal de respuesta. Observé a Lisbon subir en su coche y mis ojos siguieron al vehículo hasta que desaparece. Suspiré.

A ella le costará, pero finalmente acabará por aceptarme o al menos, logrará tolerarme.

Me repudiaba porque veía en mí lo que ha perdido. Yo era la demostración de que él nunca volverá.

Pero lo que ella no sabía es que el objeto de su desagrado era también el de su pena.

Ella nunca sabrá que mi verdadera identidad no es Patricia Lane. Nunca me marché.

Soy Patrick Jane y he dejado atrás mi vida como hombre con el único propósito de recuperarla. De recuperar lo que por estúpido perdí.

**N/A Babi Baker: **Este fue el prólogo, una vez más, les doy una pista… *se acerca y susurra* Los reviews nos hacen escribir más rápido ;)

**N/A Lunanoe: N/A 2: **¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de más? ¿Sí? A ver vuestros reviews.


	2. Malditos Tacones

**N/A Babi Baker: **Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Jane y fue creado en un 99% por Lunanoe, así que todo el crédito se lo merece ella. ¡Disfruten!

**N/A Lunanoe: **Episodio más profundo y triste, aunque no siempre va a ser así. La gente hace de todo por amor...incluso arriesgarse a torcerse el tobillo por los tacones.

**Malditos tacones.**

Podía sentir la mirada de Lisbon clavada en mí mientras daba instrucciones al equipo sobre el caso de turno. Yo no estaba mirándola pero sentía las brasas que salían de sus ojos por verme sentado en ese sofá. Le molestaba que alguien se sentara allí, pensaba que ese era mi lugar y consideraba una falta de respeto que alguien reposara allí. Si ella supiera que el dueño del sofá no se había ido...

Sólo llevaba dos días y ya me estaba planteando la opción de quitarme la peluca y el rímel. Por mucho que pretendiera disimular su desprecio, Lisbon era como un libro abierto y no podía controlar el tono de disgusto con el que se dirigía a mí. Continuaba viéndome como un intruso, bueno, más bien como una intrusa. Quizás debería tener una larga charla con ella para que se desahogara. Esa noche le propondría salir a tomar una copa, aunque viendo la mala imagen que tenía de mí me arriesgaba a que me mandara al diablo.

Hightower entró en la sala. Me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho. Por el tono no podía ser nada bueno. Repasé esos dos días y no pude recoger ningún error. Desde que era Patty me portaba mucho mejor.

Estuve a punto de caerme mientras la seguía a su despacho. Malditos tacones, un día de esto acabaría torciéndome el tobillo. Por suerte no me vio nadie.

Hightower abrió la puerta de su despacho y me invitó a pasar. Crucé las piernas, un gesto típico femenino, y esperé a que hablara.

-Bien, Patricia, vamos a quitarnos las caretas de una vez, ¿sí?

Aquello me descolocó todavía más. ¡No podía haberme descubierto! ¿Es que era tan evidente?

-No sé de qué me habla, Hightower.

-He buscado en la base de datos para comprobar sus referencias. Imagínese la cara que se me ha puesto cuando he descubierto que no existe ninguna Patricia Lane ni mucho menos las empresas que la habían recomendado. ¿Puede darme una explicación lógica antes de que la eche de la brigada?

Tragué saliva. Podría haberme inventado cualquier excusa para convencer a Hightower pero opté por decir la verdad. No preguntarme el por qué, me hago mayor, los cables se me cruzan.

-Hubiera preferido no hacerte partícipe, Madeleine, pero todo lo que pueda decirte será de ciencia ficción.

Había vuelto a mi voz de hombre. Hightower se quedó paralizada, durante unos minutos ni pestañeó.

-¿Pa..pa...Patrick? -preguntó con dificultad- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¿Qué estás planeando? Hace meses que te fuiste. ¿Por qué has vuelto...así? -dice mirándome de pies a cabeza desde su silla.

-Me bastarían unas pocas palabras para explicártelo, pero creo que lo comprenderás mejor si te lo cuento desde el principio. Puedes echarme después de terminar de hablar pero déjame explicarme, creo que me entenderás mejor…

_A lo largo de toda mi vida sólo había sentido arrepentimiento en dos ocasiones: cuando asesinaron a mi esposa e hija y la noche en la que vi los ojos verdes de Teresa Lisbon adquirir una tonalidad azul por mi maldito rencor que me hacía percibir todo con un aura de animadversión y cuya carga echaba encima de los hombros de Lisbon._

_No tenía justificación alguna, ni tampoco perdón. Tal vez algún día ella podría perdonarme, pero yo jamás sería capaz de hacerlo porque odiaba verla sufrir y sentía un gran asco hacia mi persona por saberme la causa de ese dolor._

_Todavía recuerdo con detalle esa noche de hace casi seis meses en el ático. Llevaba semanas encerrado allí desde el asesinato de Lorelei, evitando en la medida de lo posible mediar palabra con nadie porque no quería descargar mi malhumor sobre un inocente. Participaba en los casos pero no me implicaba demasiado en ellos, a pesar de que Lisbon estaba constantemente encima de mí para sacarme de mi malestar._

_Estaba cabreado, mucho, pero no había razón ninguna que justificara semejante actitud. Lisbon lo había dado todo por mí, ¿por qué no era capaz de hacer lo propio con ella? ¿Por qué estaba de mal humor desde que me dio el ultimátum? Podría haberme negado, cierto, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo habría tardado en volver corriendo a sus faldas y suplicarle que me dejara volver? Lisbon era como una adicción para mí. Era mi cura y mi delirio al mismo tiempo._

_Tres toques resonaron en la puerta del ático. Sabía quien era y que no se resistiría a entrar por mucho que se lo pidiera. Así, una Teresa Lisbon seria se presentó en el ático, colocándose frente a mí con las manos en los bolsillos. Pude entender que no venía a informarme de otro caso:_

_-Basta ya, Jane. Llevas semanas comportándote de un modo grosero con el equipo. ¿Se puede saber qué te hemos hecho para que nos trates de ese modo?_

_-Quiero estar solo, Lisbon, vete._

_-¡No, no pienso irme! Estoy cansada de tus juegos. Te advertí de las intenciones de Lorelei, incluso te brindé la oportunidad de irte con ella, pero decidiste quedarte. ¿Por qué, Jane, por qué sigues aquí si no nos soportas a ninguno?_

_-No me hagas hablar._

_-Quiero que hables porque necesito entenderte. Necesito saber si merece la pena continuar partiéndome la cara por ti o si debo no volver a reclamar tus servicios nunca más._

_Me estaba dando otro ultimátum. Debía estar muy desesperada para repetirlo otra vez. _

_Sin embargo, yo no podía seguir callando más, llevaba demasiado veneno acumulado en mi interior -y no por el tema Lorelei, precisamente- y ese sentimiento me hizo pronunciar las palabras de las que me arrepentiré toda mi vida:_

_-Esto es culpa tuya. Y no pretendas decir lo contrario porque es más que obvio que es así. Lamento sinceramente el día en que te conocí. Lorelei me hubiera contado quién era Red John si tú no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino._

_Miles de sentimientos se dejaron vislumbrar en sus ojos. Tristeza, odio, derrota, culpa...Me miró fijamente, intentando que las lágrimas en sus ojos no se extendieran por su rostro. Mi mirada era impasible, fría, y estoy convencido de que fue eso lo que más le dolió: mi completa indiferencia._

_-Dicho esto, comprenderás que no quiera volver aquí nunca más. Buscate a otro porque yo ya me he cansado de seguirte a todas partes._

_Aquello era demasiado para ella y no fue capaz de reprimir por más tiempo las lágrimas. Poco a poco, iba comprendiendo que lloraría lágrimas de sangre a partir de ese día pero estaba demasiado cegado por mi prepotencia en esos momentos. Tomé mi chaqueta y, antes de marcharme, su voz me interrumpió:_

_-Lárgate, no te necesito. Ojalá pudiera borrar de mi vida el día que llegaste al CBI porque desde entonces lo único que has hecho por mí es convertirme en la diana de un asesino._

_Una corriente de dolor me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando empecé a tomar conciencia de lo que realmente había dicho. Sin hacer más comentarios, caminé hacia el ascensor y, sin mirar atrás, abandoné las oficinas del CBI con el propósito de no volver nunca más._

_Pero seis meses es demasiado tiempo para un corazón que ama y para esas alturas yo ya había adquirido la suficiente conciencia de la crueldad con la que había tratado a Lisbon._

_Pero no podía volver. Ella jamás me perdonaría ni querría volver a tenerme a su lado. _

_Es por ello por lo que ahora marco las teclas del teléfono con el objetivo de encontrar ayuda para el plan que mi cabeza lleva un tiempo maquinando pero que no he tenido el suficiente valor de llevarlo a cabo hasta ahora, cuando ya mi corazón está a punto de reventar._

_Uno, dos, tres toques..._

_-Cho._

_-Cho, soy Jane. Necesito tu ayuda._

- ¿Me estás diciendo que arrastraste a Cho a esta locura travesti? –preguntó incrédula.

- Bueno, Madeline, me sorprende que de todo lo que te he contado hayas elegido regodearte en la más vergonzosa…

- Si sabes que este plan es ridículo por no decir imposible ¿Verdad?

- Estoy desesperado Madeline. Quiero volver a verla, quiero poder aspirar a algo más que una amistad platónica con ella.

Ella suspiró y me encuentro planificando estrategias por si acaso las cosas no funcionan.

- ¿Puedo contar contigo? –pregunté con el corazón acelerado.

- Yo no he oído nada. Si Lisbon pregunta eres solo una _asesora_ más. Basta decir que quiero que lo mantengas todo fuera de la oficina ¿Verdad?

- Gracias Madeline.

Salí de la oficina con el corazón más ligero. Tal vez mis planes con Teresa funcionarían al final. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando el maldito tacón se atascó en el escalón. Maldita sea, estos asquerosos tacones terminarán matándome. Sinceramente no veía la hora de quitarme la peluca. Literalmente.

**N/A Lunanoe 2:** ¡Wow, ¿qué pasará ahora?! Los reviews nos inspiran.

**N/A Babi Baker 2: **Así que ya vemos el porqué del repentino cambio de Patrick. Yo también tengo problemas con los tacones, si soy sincera. Los amo pero como soy tan alta o me veo rara o me quedan mal, además de que después de unos minutos de baile mis pies están ardiendo. Y no en el sentido sexy de la palabra.

Sus reviews son como un par de hermosos Louboutin :D, así que no sean pichirres y dennos un poquitico ¿Sí?


End file.
